light my dark
by bakuraryouyami
Summary: If your forbidden love was discovered, what would you be willing to risk to save it.


Hi.

This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. It's a one-shot and the rating is just to be safe.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Enjoy.

High up in the sky amongst the clouds, an angel darted across the sky. His white hair, that matched his feathery wings, whipped behind him as he flew. His emerald coloured eyes turned towards the setting sun, tinting the sky with red, orange and gold hues. A gasp escaped rose tinted lips as he propelled his body faster through the air.

"Almost there," he whispered, as his goal came into sight. Landing gracefully on the mountain top, his eyes scanned the horizon, searching for the one he loved. Suddenly he spotted him, his sharp crimson eyes drinking in the angels beauty, mouth pulled into a smirk, revealing elongated fangs. His black leathery wings folded against his bare back, tips hovering just above the ground.

"You came," he growled, a statement more than a question. He knew the angel would come; after all they had been meeting for nearly a year now.

"You knew I would, but it's getting harder, they are getting suspicious about where I go. They are going to find out sooner or later! What are we going to do?"

The demon's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer. He knew what they were doing was dangerous, more so for the angel. He lowered his head, causing his white bangs to fall over his eyes, making it hard for the angel to see his expression. How could he tell him?

A pale alabaster hand reached up, cupping his cheek, and tilted his head up to look into the angel's eyes. Emerald met crimson in a whirlwind of emotion; the angel frowned, placing a chaste kiss on icy lips.

What is it," he inquired, tilting his head to the side and gazing at him intently. "What's wrong?"

Gazing into his eyes, filled with swirling emotions, the dominant one being love, the demon felt his heart clench. How was he supposed to tell him it had all been a game, that he didn't love him when he couldn't even convince himself? His eyelids gently lowered. He had to it was for the angel's own good, if they were caught the angel would be forced from Heaven, away from everything he knew, and he himself would be locked away, forever tortured for his crime. But his fate didn't matter; all that mattered was that his angel would be alone. Determination coursed through his body and his eyes snapped open.

He was just about to raise his arms to push the angel away when a booming voice rang out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RYOU?"

The angel, shocked by the voice jumped away from the demon and spun around. The sight before him made his heart stop in fear. Standing in front of him was the archangel Crystal, and she looked mad.

"C…Crystal," Ryou stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

Crystal regarded the trembling angel scornfully, "I followed you here, not that it's any of your concern, now I asked you a question. What do you think you are doing? With a demon no less!" As she said the last part she turned to glare at the demon.

"You don't scare me," the demon hissed, reaching towards his angel and pulling him flush against his body, all thoughts of breaking it off gone now they were caught, "and leave him alone, he's mine and you can't have him."

Ryou's body slowly relaxed against the demon's, although he was still scared he was more worried about what would happen to the demon than him. Tears sprung to his eyes at the thought of never seeing him again, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. Racking his brains he tried to think of a way to resolve this dilemma, when his mind abruptly screamed 'soul exchange' at him. Before he knew what he was doing he was laughing out loud. Soul exchange was the answer, it was risky but it was their only hope.

Looking up at the other angel, ignoring the funny looks from his demon and Crystal, he smiled and said "We wish a presence with God."

He felt the dark one's arms tighten around him at these words, obviously confused about what was going on and, even if he wouldn't admit, probably a little scared about meeting the entity that denied him access to paradise. Turning his head to look at him he stared straight into the demon's eyes, as if willing him to trust him. The demon nodded and relaxed his grip on Ryou's waist slightly.

Crystal stared at him a moment, trying to figure out what the younger angel was up to but eventually her eyes glazed over as she made contact with God telepathically, an ability only granted to archangels. When her eyes cleared she addressed the two before her, "God has accepted your request, we must leave now." With this said she took to the skies returning the way she came.

Ryou spun and faced his demon smiling, yet inside he felt like ice, if this didn't work they would never see each other again but if they didn't even try then they wouldn't see the other ever again anyway. The demon scanned his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. Upon seeing fear, love and hope he took Ryou's hand and motioned to the heavens above. The angel's smile grew ten-fold and together they took to the skies to face God.

The three landed in front of a pair of huge silver gates with golden wings welding into them. Crystal led the way as the gates swung open, down a long narrow hallway till they came to a pair of pine doors with cherubs, clouds and harps engraved on them. The archangel pushed open the door and then stepped aside, motioning them in with her arms.

"This is as far as I go; you are on your own from here. May God bless you Ryou and grant whatever you wish to ask."

The two watched as she strode away and then entered the double doors and headed towards the gigantic throne, located at the end of the lilac carpet they were walking on. The being on the throne watched them intently as they approached, noticing the way they seemed to draw strength from each other. To their immense surprise the being then smiled at them, the angel especially.

"I know what you wish little one," the being's voiced boomed around the room. "You are aware of the risks I assume?"

"Yes, I know what I am doing. I love Bakura and he loves me. The bond we share can descend time and space," the angel stated confidently.

The higher being turned to the demon and was amused to notice the confused expression on his face. Returning his focus to the angel he asked, "Have you informed your partner of what you wish to do?"

The angel in front of him blushed an interesting shade of red and then started examining the lilac carpet, "No," he whispered meekly, "I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to discuss it in front of Crystal; I knew she would try to persuade me to stay."

At these words the demon's eyes widened, 'stay' he thought, 'where is he going? It doesn't matter, I'm going too.' Looking towards his angel he declared, "Where ever you are going I'm going too, we've been through too much to lose each other now!"

This declaration made the higher being's smile break out into an all out grin, "Alright angel I grant your wish for soul exchange, Both of you will return to earth as new lives, devoid of any memory of what has occurred before. If your bond is as strong as you say angel and you manage to find each other again then you will receive my blessing and you will both return as angels when you die, but if you remain apart then you will both be condemned to Hell, where you will never know of the love you now share."

Then God clapped his hands and the two started to fade. The demon looked at his angel in shock; he could be condemning herself to Hell for him. No, that wouldn't happen. Their bond was strong enough to survive this trial and as if reading his thoughts his angel whispered, "I love you Bakura, always and forever ."

Bakura's last thought as he faded into nothing was 'always and forever, I will find you my angel'.

Meanwhile down on earth, unknown to them, two women had just become pregnant, blissfully unaware of the babies they carried and the special bond they shared.

Well, hope you liked it, please review


End file.
